the story of tracy beaker lol love story
by tdgstory
Summary: Katie moved to the dumping ground with lol and bouncer love heart breaks jealously
1. Chapter 1

Katie's pov

"hey Bestie" I say to lol. lol looks at me and smiles "hey girl" he says I smile and we go to the kitchen with bouncer to get lunch while getting lunch we over hear jenny saying some girl named Tracy beaker was coming back and lol being himself said "who's Tracy beaker". Justine looks at us and says "you don't want to know" me, lol and bouncer look at each other and shrug.

the door knocks and we hide behind a wall "do you think it's Tracy beaker" asks bouncer. "no" say's duke "how do you know" me and lol say at the same time "it's to quiet" reply's duke. jenny answers the door and duke walks towards jenny slowly. when jenny opens the door there is a man there chewing gum "hi I'm Nathan the new trainee care worker" we all look at him and he look's back "hi dude's" he said to us "hi" we say back a bit unsure.

we walk into the living room "what was that" ask bouncer. "dudes?" said lol "I think he is beautiful" said dolly lol pulls a face at dolly "dolly he is ugly" I say to her "no he is not" dolly says "I think he will be a push over" say's Justine. "me and Katie have all ready got the new care worker plan all ready" says lol we smirk at each other and do our hand shake. we sit down on the sofa and get the plan sorted string leading to the dinning room with a bucket on top of the door we go back to the living room and wait. then we hear shouting and water splashing me lol bouncer Louise and Justine look at each other and laugh and go to the dinning room to see duke shouting at lol and bouncer. jenny told us off and we had to put duke's clothes in the wash. when Nathen came in "the girls have done better" he said then left. we go into the kitchen to see Nathen eating a sandwich with a fake frog in it "did you?" lol asks me "no you?" I say "wait don't" we yell but it was too late Nathen had eaten it. then he threw the frog out at us "face it dude's you will never get me" we storm out of the kitchen and into the living room "he's smarter then you" said dolly we hear shouting outside and Justine Said "Tracy beaker that's all we need" "no Tracy beaker is all we need" said Louise. we all stand by the door and Tracy come's storming in she storms past us and shout's "anyone with a brain cell will know that I came back because I wanted to" then stormed off upstairs "whoa" "ace" "cool" lol bouncer and I say. we head upstairs to Tracy's room Louise knocks on her door "Tracy you in there are you ok" "just ask her" I tell Louise. Louise glares at me "we have a new trainee care worker we need you to find a good windup for him" Louise say's though the door. dolly stands in front of the door and says "don't help them Tracy he's my favourite care worker" "shh" we tell her bouncer covers her mouth "you haven't even meet him properly yet you... child" I say to her "so that's the great Tracy beaker what a let down" Lol says "yeah" says bouncer lol grabs my hand and we walk off. we go into the living room. while Lol and bouncer are playing video games I'm sat playing on my phone with my feet on loll's lap.

skip to dinner time!

me Lol and bouncer race to the dinning room and sit down. jenny asks duke to keep dinner for a minute but me Lol and bouncer don't listen we try to grab some food but duke caught us and told us not to eat yet. we start to bang our knifes and forks on the table when Tracy and jenny walks in and we stop then we dig in but then Nathen comes in being superman and Nathen stayed for dinner and we all knew that Tracy beaker was defiantly back.


	2. Chapter 2

it was lunch time at the dumping ground and I was wearing this I was sitting next to lol eating when tracy beaker walked in "come on tracy eat up" said duke "it's your favourite" says lol "duke made it just for you" I say "just cause she get's dumped back here she get's the soft treatment" say's Justine but she is just jealousy of Tracy I think "no one dumps me back here I ask to come back" tracy growls at Justine "can I have your jumper now" dolly asks tracy. "are you ok tracy" jenny asks her "yeah shes fine with us lot making her happy" said louise slightly angry "oh ok tracy joke number 95 what's blue and cries for help?" jokes bouncer "oh I know this one a damsel in distress" replys Nathen. tracy just sighs "ah good joke but lol has a better one don't you lol" I say "yeah what did the big aardvark say to the little aardvark?" "why don't you all bog off your always golping at me at least at cams I had privacy you guys don't know the meaning of the word" shout's tracy and she storms off I get up and follow her to her room "Tracy you there i'm coming in" I say though the door "what do you want" tracy says angerly "do you want to go out somewhere like that friend of yours abs no Adele" "yeah ok" tracy smiles and we leave walking down to Adele's bedsit. when we get to Adele's bedsit tracy rings the bell Adele opens the door and say's "Tracy and person" says Adele letting us in "surprise we thought we would drop by oh and this is Katie she is new to the dumping ground" tracy says "hey nice place you have" I say to Adele "thanks do you want a drink" she asks us "um yeah water please" I say "same please" Adele comes back with the waters and gives them to us "so what been going on at the dumping ground" Adele ask us while do a fashion thing on tracy "oh nothing much there are 2 boys there lol and bouncer they are quiet funny I was in my last carehome with them and we moved to the dumping ground together oh and they are brothers" "ah that's nice what about you tracy how are things at home" "oh them they are all a pain in the backsides apart from Katie she's alright" tracy says "i'm alright well then tracy you're... you're I can't think of anything" I say then we all start laughing then the doorbell rang and tracy answered it and it was everyone else from the dumping ground "sit down everyone" everyone sit's down and I sit on lol's lap "move your fat bum tracy" said Justine "urg that's it" tracy said and gets up and leave we all stay for a bit longer then leave "bye Adele nice meeting you you should pop round tomorrow to see jenny and duke and meet Nathen" I say "yeah maybe I will bye" then we leave half way to the house I get tried "lol i'm tired can I have a piggy back ride please" I ask him "fine hop on" lol sighs "yay" and I get on his back occasionally slapping his fit butt what the hell did I just think I can't think about my best friend like that can I? when we got back it was dinner time we have pizza for dinner everyone was at the table but tracy we looked everywhere for her but couldn't find then dolly told us where she was and she was in the green house in the garden we go there and jenny blows the whistle and trys to get tracy out but it doesn't work we all walk back to the house but lol he goes to blow the whistle but jenny caught him and told him to go inside so he ran to catch up with me and held my hand and ran to the house when he held my hand I felt sparks but it was probably nothing. "Katie me and bouncer are going into the attic to make our bedsit you wanna come" lol asks me "no thanks maybe later I have to do my homework" I tell him going to my room "ok then" he says sadly I go to my room and start my homework halfway doing my homework I hear people moving things and stuff making there bedsit then there was a knock on my door "Katie you in there" I hear Nathen "yeah" I say he opens the door "what is everyone doing" he asks me "making there bedsits" I tell him "ok then by the way Adele is here" "ok" and we go down stairs "hey Adele" I say giving her a hug "hey what's going on dolly has locked her self in the bathroom saying it's her bedsit" she asks me "oh yeah tracy made her own bedsit in the garden so everyone has made there own bedsit why don't you go and see if tracy will come out" I tell her "ok but then you me and tracy need a talk about you and lol" she say's "ok" I say blushing going upstairs to the attic "hey lol hey bouncer nice bedsit" "thanks Katie you wanna stay here with us we are playing cards" ask bouncer "yeah sure" I say taking a seat.  
>half an hour later we go down stairs to bed in our own bedrooms.<p> 


End file.
